


Fall Asleep With Me

by PantheraPanthera



Series: From Here On With You [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020) RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, RPS - Freeform, fill for kinkmeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantheraPanthera/pseuds/PantheraPanthera
Summary: A further exploration of how Joe and Nicky work as a couple brings more revelations.
Relationships: Marwan Kenzari/Luca Marinelli
Series: From Here On With You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140791
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	Fall Asleep With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this prompt](https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4108.html?thread=1358604#cmt1358604).
> 
> Once again, I have ignored any and all Real Life trappings, such as partners etc. For the sake of the fic, there are no significant others. Work of fiction, y'all know the drill.  
> I used google translate for the Italian because I have not yet learned that much, sorry if it's wrong xD

Marwan finds himself frowning the first time he sees the notes in his script. _JOE and NICKY cuddled up to each other, both are asleep._

As far as scene notes go, that one is easy, and Marwan doesn’t worry about shooting it with Luca. He’s comfortable with his co-star, Luca is comfortable with him, there’s chemistry there…none of that is in question. It’s been even _less_ in question since their necking session over _that kiss_. Not that he’s not still blaming that one on character bleed and Joe’s feelings.

It’s just… how does Joe touch Nicky? How does Nicky react? The graphic novel didn’t give him too many clues except for _that kiss_ , and now… Marwan reaches for his phone and taps to his chat with Luca.

‘ _How do Joe and Nicky touch?_ ’

He stares at the chat window until Luca comes online and the little hooks turn blue. An answer plops up just seconds later.

‘ _Where did that come from?_ ’

‘ _I read the script._ ’

Luca types for a moment, and Marwan busies himself with studying Luca’s profile picture. He should’ve waited and asked him in person, he thinks. They work better when they’re talking. His phone vibrates and he taps back to the chat.

‘ _Want to come over?_ ’

Yes, he does. Luca won’t care that he’s dressed in ratty sweatpants and a rattier t-shirt, they’ve done this before and Luca’s hotel room is just down the hallway. He types out a quick ‘ _On my way_ ’ and snatches up his keycard.

Luca’s already waiting for him, leaning in the doorway of his own hotel room with a tired smile and dressed pretty much the way Marwan is. He ignores the way his heart does a little double-beat in his chest and steps into the room, and Luca lets the door fall shut behind him again and follows him. There’s a mug of tea on his nightstand and the most recent script resting face-down on the bed, and Marwan realizes he forgot his in his own room. Damn.

“I looked for what you mean,” Luca tells him, settling back on his bed and poking the script. “It is not much but it is the first time it is shown, I think.”

His accent is a little thicker than usual, and Marwan feels a little guilty for springing this on him when he’s obviously tired. But Luca just picks up his mug and sips his tea and glances at Marwan over the rim of the mug, waiting for his thoughts. So Marwan pushes the guilt aside and settles more comfortably on the armchair and pulls his thoughts together. Considers Joe’s motivations and tries to ignore the emotions the man has. Joe hasn’t gotten any less intense in the week and a half since he ended up kissing Luca silly.

“I think it’s… comfortable,” he says, watches Luca sip his tea again. “They’ve been lovers for ages, they probably don’t even have to think about it.”

“We do,” Luca quips, smiling a little. “Have you seen the panel in the graphic novel for this scene?”

Marwan nods. He’d seen it and filed it away for later, but they probably won’t have the luxury of a blanket. There’s no mention of one anywhere in the script notes. “You’re comfortable with that?”

“I have not tried it yet.” Luca drains his mug and sets it down on the nightstand again. There’s a little grin playing around his lips now. “And I think it’s more than just… sleeping side by side. How did they end up there, Marwan?”

That’s a good question, and Marwan considers it for a long moment, tugging on his beard as he thinks. “If it was about being ready to defend the other, sleeping back to back would be better,” he finally says. “But… I think… there’s someone at Joe’s back they trust, no?”

“Booker,” Luca agrees. “And one can sleep with their back to a wall, too. I don’t think they’ve slept out in the open much at that point. Not alone.”

“So it’s for comfort and defense, both.” Marwan grins. “Which one of us is the one to be easily woken, then?”

“Not you,” Luca says with a snort, and Marwan laughs because he certainly isn't. Most mornings, he is sipping his coffee and trying to decide which way is up while Luca is already bright-eyed and ready to go. “Come here.”

 _What?_ “What?”

Great to know he is as eloquent as his thoughts. Marwan blinks at Luca, who shakes his head at him, still with that fond grin.

“I said, come here. Let’s try this before we make a spectacle out of ourselves on set.”

Marwan stands and crosses to Luca’s bed, and he tries to tell himself this is just the same as running lines. He’s not about to climb into bed with his too fucking attractive co-star, no sir. He also studiously ignores that Luca just used the exact same words on him Marwan said before… well. Before they ended up snogging like a pair of teenagers.

Luca doesn’t allow him to think on that. He’s thrown the script onto the nightstand and rolled over to make room on the bed, and Marwan breathes in and kicks off his shoes and climbs in next to him. “How do we try this?”

“Turn over,” Luca tells him gently, and there’s something in his eyes Marwan has no idea how to read. He does, shifts and rolls until his back is to Luca, and doesn’t startle when there’s warmth at his back. Luca is almost as tall as he is, and they fit together pretty well.

“There,” Luca murmurs. His voice has changed a little, and Marwan blinks at the empty mug on the nightstand. “Now, _fammi vedere_ (let me see)...”

Luca’s arm wraps over Marwan’s waist, and suddenly the warmth along his back is warmer than before, Luca’s chest pressed close. He carefully doesn’t think of the fact that Luca’s crotch is snug against his ass and calls himself a fucking liar in his head.

That kiss had been supposed to sort out the mess of JoeMarwan in his head, damnit.

Luca’s arm snakes down over his chest and beneath the pillow, and it works… but it feels awkward and must be uncomfortable for Luca, too. The angle isn’t great. Marwan can’t imagine anyone sleeping like this, even before Luca tries to pull his hand and an imaginary weapon from beneath the pillow.

“I can imagine them sleeping like this when they’re safe,” he says, and Luca hums agreement and lets his hand rest on Marwan’s waist. It feels very warm and very heavy through his ratty t-shirt. “But not when Nicky wants to be able to make a quick draw.”

“Sì,” Luca agrees. “I would fear hitting you like this.”

“Turn around?” Marwan asks, and doesn’t regret it when Luca’s warmth and hand disappear. Really, he doesn’t.

Of course, turning around means he’s faced with the length of Luca’s back, which is a nice sight. It means he gets to drape himself along the length of it (does _not_ think about the fact that Luca’s arse is now snug to his groin, fuck you, Joe, shut up) and wrap an arm around him. His other arm fits above Luca’s head, and… fuck, this is comfortable. Luca wiggles a little and pulls one leg up a bit, and Marwan’s upper leg slots into the free space as if it was meant to be there.

 _Fuck_. He cannot stress it enough.

Luca sighs and goes all relaxed against him, snuggles in. “Yes, this feels… correct, no?” he asks, and Marwan nods and then remembers Luca can’t see him.

“Yes,” he manages, “it does. You comfortable?”

“Sì,” Luca says, and there’s a smile in his voice. Marwan knows him well enough by know to know it. “We fit well.” And then, because Luca is a little shit and Marwan loves him for it, “now whisper sweet nothings in my ear and we can call it perfect.”

Marwan laughs, and the tension bleeds out of his spine and makes him sag into Luca. “Do you still need my words?” he asks, calling up Joe’s inflection. “I thought after 900 years my beloved knows how I feel about him.”

“He does,” Luca agrees, and the hand that’s not under his pillow comes up and squeezes the one Marwan had left hanging in front of him, a little awkwardly. “You’re warm,” he adds, and his words are more heavily accented than before, now. Marwan squeezes him a little, allows himself to have this.

“You’re tired,” he says and keeps his own voice down out of instinct. “I should have waited until tomorrow with this, I’m sorry.”

“No,” Luca says and yawns. He rubs his cheek against his pillow and sighs. “It’s fine.”

He could keep arguing, but Marwan doesn’t find a good reason to, so he falls silent and lets himself have this, the warmth of Luca in his arms. Without really noticing it, he matches his breathing to Luca’s calm, deep breaths.

He falls asleep without noticing it, too.

Waking up is… strange. There’s warmth all along his front, and someone’s playing with his hair… and… wait… who the hell did he fall into bed with last night…

Marwan’s eyes blink open before his brain is quite done booting up, which is probably why he doesn’t squeak and fall out of bed from the sheer shock. Luca’s blue-green eyes peer at him, amused. “ _Buongiorno_ ,” he murmurs, and his hand cups Marwan’s cheek as if this is totally normal, waking up all entangled with each other. Because they are, Marwan discovers as he wakes up further. He has a leg between Luca’s, or maybe Luca has one between his, and his arm is still wrapped possessively around Luca’s waist as if he has any right to cling to him like this. They’re even sharing one pillow, despite the bed being big enough for two.

“Good morning,” he manages. Then, “what the fuck, Luca?”

Luca gives one of his soft little laughs at that, the ones that are more an amused huff than a true laugh. His thumb strokes Marwan’s beard. “I told you yesterday,” he says quietly. “I know how you feel about me.”

Marwan’s brain bluescreens for a moment, which is very good because that means he does not panic. Luca was smart to spring this on him just after waking, but then, Luca apparently is a smart man all around. “You do,” he echoes weakly.

“I’ve watched you,” Luca says calmly, still touching Marwan so comfortably. “I thought… maybe you had noticed, last week?”

Marwan shakes his head, just a little because Luca’s hand on his cheek feels good and he wants to keep it there. The Italian chuckles. “I have kissed on camera before,” he reminds him, and Marwan nods because while he speaks basically zero Italian besides what Luca taught him, he had to go and dig up those films. For research. “And I can tell the difference between character bleed and true emotions. This is not character bleed.”

Well. Marwan swallows and forces his brain into gear and doesn’t remove his hand from Luca’s waist because… apparently, it’s welcome? “Do you… mind, then?”

Luca sighs at him, smiling and fond. “Foolish man.”

The kiss is soft and gentle, really just a brush of lips against lips, but it lights up Marwan’s brain (and other parts of his anatomy). “If I minded,” Luca tells him very quietly, obviously picking his words with great care, “I would have kicked you out of my bed long before I fell asleep in your arms, Marwan Kenzari.”

At some point, he will have to do more than blink, more than react. Right now is not that moment, because all Marwan can manage in reply to that is a small, “Oh.”

It gets him kissed again.

The Joe living in his thoughts is laughing at him. Marwan mentally flips him off.


End file.
